Assumptions
by A1995C
Summary: After a month of looking for an absent Donna and Kelso, Jackie and Eric grow tired of searching and decide to get over them with each other in the Vista Cruiser during a rainy day in Point Place, Wisconsin. Read at your own risk.


I DO NOT OWN THAT '70s SHOW. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

**A/N: **This one shot takes place during the second half of the 'Going to California' episode.

**Assumptions**

An Eric & Jackie One Shot

After playing with the folds of her short dark periwinkle skirt, satisfied with wearing it rather than bellbottoms today and listening to the pitter-patter of heavy rain outside the Vista Cruiser, Jackie asked Eric once noticing he was driving back to Point Place, "Wait, where are we going? So you're just going to quit looking for Michael and Donna?" Unbeknownst to them, all of their parents knew Donna and Kelso's whereabouts but didn't disclose for the sake of Eric and Jackie not doing anything heroically stupid, like driving to California.

_"Listen_,_" _Eric began with an agitated tone, steering with one hand on the wheel, "we've been checking The Hub, the arboretum, the basement and Kelso's treehouse for almost a month now. This isn't how I planned spending my summer. It's _obvious_ they've left Wisconsin...and together," he added in a matter of fact tone.

Jackie gasped and shifted in her seat, stammering as she made out with a worried chuckle, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait...you think they left _together?"_

"It's only an assumption," he shrugged. "But if you think about it, it makes sense. Truth of the matter is, Kelso doesn't want to marry you, Jackie," he said nonchalantly, disregarding her feelings. "So what better way to escape an unwanted espousal than to leave with Donna, someone who's upset because I declined being her rebound?"

"Oh my God," she covered her mouth. "Michael doesn't want to marry me?" Eric nodded his head during the silence, only the sound of the windshield wiper sweeping the water 'till the road ahead was viewable. "What if they are in _love_, eloping in Mexico right at this moment while we are driving in the_ rain, _worried _sick_ about—."

"Whoa—ho! Speak for yourself, cheerleader 'cause _this_ guy is _done," _he begged to differ. "As long as I've been with Donna, everything has been my fault and now, I'm to blame for her running away. I've put _so _much effort into our relationship, okay? Donna goes and dates my friend's brother and when he breaks up with her publicly, she wants me back all of a _sudden? _Nope, s'not happenin'. Okay, sure. When we first got in the car to go find them, I did it with the intentions of accepting her invitation to be her bitch again but after some hard thinking, I've realized we aren't meant for each other. With that being said, we are going home. I don't care anymore."

Jackie squinted her eyes at his carelessness. "Yeah? Well _I _care! How in the hell could Michael propose to me and then leave like a coward without giving me an explanation? He's broken my heart so much, Eric," she rubbed his shoulder, trying to reason with him as she lowered her voice. "I know you feel the same way."

"Don't think 'cause I understand, I care."

"Look, this is our chance to open up about our mutual feelings for our stupid exes. You know, like...two friends having a conversation."

Eric smiled, opposite of the actual expression he wanted to don. "Don't think 'cause I'm talking, we're friends."

Jackie rolled her eyes and looked out the window in front of them. The rain began to pour with much more force and in such big amounts, Eric was forced to pull over and park on the side of the road until the the storm died down. "What do you think they are doing together, Eric?"

"What do you _think _I think they are doing right now," he asked with his head resting on the steering wheel.

Jackie didn't want to believe it was true but had to face the facts; unknown to her, silly assumptions. "Fooling around. He's always made advances towards her and she'd claim she didn't like him but come on; we keep it all in the family. But she's my best friend and Kelso's one of yours; they're our first loves. How could they do that to us?"

* * *

California

"I sat at my mom's house for three hours. Eric still hasn't called," Donna complained to Kelso even though his mind was focused on more important things, such as frenching a blonde bombshell in sunny California's take on The Hut.

Annette discontinued kissing Michael to suggest as he moved his lips to her long neck, "Hey, you know what might make you feel better? Playing pinball...over there."

"I don't have any quarters," Donna kicked the table with her arms crossed. Kelso, occupied by Annette's mouth again, slammed four shiny silver coins on the table then shooed Donna away, fanning his hand. "Hey, Kelso, you know what might help me? If you could tell me how you got over _Jackie." _Michael gave her a 'shut-up-or-else' look then glanced at the dumb blonde quickly out of the corner of his eye, hoping she hadn't caught on. "You remember Jackie, _do _you?"

"Who's Jackie," Annette asked with a confused expression.

Kelso slowly turned back around to explain, "Uh...Jackie was my dog. She died in a big wheel accident."

* * *

Eric straightened up and threw his head back against the seat, staring at the brown ceiling. "Yep. I bet they are having _a lot _of fun right now; having fun while we're sitting here in misery." His gaze shifted slowly towards Jackie, who adjusted her snug periwinkle tie front blouse in deep thought as he got an idea. "Say, Jackie," he sat up and turned in his seat, "why _are_ we in misery...when we could be doing what they are doing?"

The first thing she should've thought he meant was having fun but instead, she asked with a ring to her voice, "Have sex?"

"Yeah," Eric answered with a shrug and watched her face expand with shock. _He _was asking _her _for sex? "I mean," he began to reason, "they've done us so bad. Kelso cheated on you and Donna broke my heart. I'm tired of being the good guy, Jackie. Would it feel great to retaliate...just once?"

Before Jackie could nod, Eric leaned into her and grabbed the back of her head, slipping his tongue in her mouth. It was weird after constantly saying she would be repulsed by the slightest touch of him being that she seemed to enjoy it, his rough hands controlling her limp body while the sounds of their wet kisses controlled her libido. He slowly pulled her on his lap until she was straddling him and lifted her skirt to tug her white panties down as she gripped his shoulders.

Guilt ran through her head as she started to make out with him voluntarily, having doubts about what she was engaging in was justifiable. She broke the kiss with a loud smack and placed her hands over his fists that clenched her underwear, pulled down just below her butt. "Eric, wait," she whimpered hastily while breathing heavily. "I don't think we're making the right deci-."

"Jackie, Kelso doesn't love you, okay? If he did and it were sunny outside, you both would be showering in rice. So—wait...I get it," he let go of her underwear and placed his hands on her thighs. "You still love him, huh?"

She knew what Eric said was right. If Michael _did_ love her, he wouldn't have left; he wasn't ready to commit. Jackie shook her head slightly from side to side then played with the collar of his abstract short-sleeved dress shirt, staring at it shyly. "It's not easy to do this. He's the only one I've ever done it with. But it's crazy because...I _want_ to do it with you." She rose up, allowing him to proceed with removing her undergarment.

"Just turn around and pretend it is him," he said before her lips found his. After maneuvering about the front seat for a while, trying to find a position where they both were comfortable, Eric climbed to the back seat to lay it down flat so they'd have enough room in the trunk. Jackie climbed over with his help then got on all fours, listening to the clinging of him unbuckling his belt and drawing it from his belt loops. He dragged her closer to him by her thighs then reached his hand under her blouse to fondled her breasts once untying it, unfastening the button of his gray slacks as she stared out the back window. Jackie didn't want to do foreplay, afraid the rain would simmer down soon and those on the road would be able to see the car rocking so she scooted back more into him to let him know she was starving; they both were; after all, Donna held out on Eric since their break up as Jackie did with Kelso after all _their_ arguments and break ups.

She braced herself when she heard him unzip and drops his pants, allowing her upper body to rest against the brown carpet while her rump remained hoisted with her defined back arched. Eric flipped her skirt up then stopped to marvel at her perfect round posterior and small sheath which made him concerned but despite, he aimed his erection towards her after giving it a few good strokes. Jackie grew tense when she felt his hands grab her hips and the tip of his cock probe her wetness teasingly, making a slight smacking sound with each contact.

He surprised her when he slammed in hard, eliciting a cry from her mouth as she shivered underneath him; what Eric lacked in model-like beauty, he sure made up for in the size of his love sword. "Are you _sure_ you aren't a virgin," he growled as her tightness behaved like a suction when he pulled out until his tip was almost fully exposed, plunging back in before she could recover. Eric bit his bottom lip with furrowed brows to keep himself from cursing, a very ungentlemanly thing to do, for how pillowy her taut sticky vacuum was, polishing his member. How could Kelso cheat on _her,_ on _this sweet _piece of cushion with the addition of such exciting sounds, it made Eric sweat holding his composure, exhaling from his nose heavily and groaning every now and then?

Finally Jackie was broken. She'd never had sex like this before, especially with a third leg bigger than the size of her ring finger and Eric enjoyed having his way with her little body. He could make her lie there and take it with her hands held behind her back; something Donna wouldn't dare allow. With every firm slow thrust, Jackie's little mewls turned into petite whiny caws as her cheeks turned pink and her eyes chinked; the feeling of his hard anatomy pulsating inside her equivalent to having an itch forbidden to scratch then finally going at it 'till the bothersome sensation subsided.

When Jackie's wails of pleasure intensified, Eric slipped his belt between her teeth and she complied, biting down hard until her cries were blubbers. Her dark hair bounced all over as he yanked her back and forth by her skirt with two hands, dribbling her on his entire length and barely off his tip like a basketball. Jackie rose up, squeezed his arm tightly and scrunched her face, letting the belt fall from her mouth and her shoes to raise slightly off the ground when she felt like she couldn't hold on any longer. "You're going to be a good girl and cum for me," he asked with his cheek pressed against hers, pulling her body closer while cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples as he beat it out of her.

"Yes," she could barely wheeze before she shouted his name during her quivering orgasm, which satisfied Eric that she acknowledged it was him and not Michael Kelso; who _never _made her feel this way. _T__his _was sex. Jackie's face fell back to the floor weakly as she twitched, waiting, praying for him to climax for her constant oozing and pleasurable spasms were unbearable as she raked the carpet with her fingernails. Who would've known your average bookworm with a high metabolism and overbearing mother would make Jackie feel like a small nothing, like the little girl she was? It was nice not having power for once and rolling with the punches, or thrusts if you will. Eric spread her cheeks apart for a lengthier burial but this time stroking inside her sogginess torturously slower as she hadn't recovered from her current peak. Using her adorableness to her advantage while lamenting, Jackie gave him a killer smile, making him leak a load of love nectar with a groan inside her hive.

* * *

"I miss Eric," Donna uttered to Kelso where they innocently sat on the sand, watching the waves collide.


End file.
